This invention relates to a device for controlling the slicing of products such as food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slicer guide that can be adjusted for obtaining different width slices of the product.
The hand slicing of food items is often a time consuming and frustrating process. It is also very difficult to achieve a uniform thickness slice when cutting several slices by hand. It is even more difficult to obtain uniform flat slices if the item to be sliced is a relatively delicate product such as bread or a tomato. It is difficult to cut these food items without damage to the shape or appearance of the product.
When preparing food, often times it is desirable to have several slices of uniform thickness. Also, a food preparer may wish to prepare several items of food in which generally straight slices of different thickness are desired. For this, there is a need for a relatively simple device which allows the food preparer to obtain a number of predetermined uniform-thickness slices wherein the device can be adjusted to the proper size quickly and easily.